


In which Weiss is touch-starved

by Velocibirb



Series: Tales from the Quarantine [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, Light Angst, Pining, Questioning, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Touch-Starved, Trans Character, Trans Female Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb
Summary: Weiss grew up in a cold and broken home. She’s completely unfamiliar with physical affection. Her friends decide to change that.Short prequel toTogether, we can handle it,my main quarantine AU fic. Weiss and Ruby are roommates in college, Weiss is coming to terms with being gay, and they haven't gotten together yet.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (background), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Tales from the Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110560
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	In which Weiss is touch-starved

“So you’re telling me you’ve _never_ had a sleepover?” Ruby asked incredulously. “For real?”

“For real,” Weiss answered.

“For real for real?”

“For real for real.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Well, we’re going to have to change that.”

“Beg pardon?”

“I’m gonna get Yang ‘n Blake over here,” Ruby said, her thumbs tapping against her phone’s touchscreen with inhuman speed. “We’re gonna make a big pile of pillows, watch some cartoons, and stay up late eating junk food and playing party games.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Well, I don’t care what you think.” Ruby grinned viciously. 

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat. She hoped her face wasn't as red as she feared. “Very well. I’ll allow it.”

* * *

The dorm room that Weiss shared with Ruby was cozy, which was Weiss-speak for _cramped._ In fact, it was small enough that the two of them had elected to get bunk beds just to maximise floor space. It allowed room for a small couch (which Weiss insisted was not to be called a _loveseat)_ , a desk for Ruby’s gaming PC and space for her engineering projects, and a small stand for the plasma television Weiss’s father gave her as a going-away present. He’d never bothered to get to know her interests.

At least the TV was going to get some use tonight for once. Blake and Yang arrived unceremoniously while Weiss was touching up her makeup in the bathroom, and by the time she exited, the small living space was overrun by pillows. 

“Weissicle!” Yang clapped her on the back. Weiss jumped with a squeak, glowering at Yang’s chuckle. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too.” Despite herself, Weiss couldn’t help her fondness towards her roommate’s sister. As intimidating as Yang’s height and muscles made her, Weiss had to admit that if Ruby hadn’t been her gay awakening, staring for far too long at Yang Xiao Long’s powerful pectorals and the generous cleavage they supported would have tipped her off.

Blake waved. Weiss waved back. As much as she appreciated the cat Faunus’s subdued nature and strong sense of justice, she couldn’t help but feel like her stomach was full of rocks. Blake’s presence meant there was _another_ pretty girl staying the night.

Weiss was in hell. She was in hell because she was a baby lesbian surrounded by hot sapphic women. When she died and went to hell for real, it would probably be exactly like this, except the women would have fangs and horns and claws and black leather corsets and obsidian bustiers and--

Weiss shook her head, eyes squeezed shut. It was just a sleepover. Just a sleepover. And where the hell did she get the idea she was a baby lesbian anyways? She was probably just bisexual, like Ruby. Just bisexual. Right. She liked Ruby, who was a trans woman with male anatomy, so she had to be at least somewhat bi, right? And she liked Yang’s muscles, which was a masculine feature. She’d _totally_ like those muscles on a man, someone without Yang’s impressive bust, which she was _only_ jealous of, _not_ attracted to, desperate to run her hands along, to squeeze--

Nope. Nopenopenope! Weiss wasn’t going to spend her first sleepover questioning her sexuality. Not when she’d already spent so many nights tossing and turning with her head full of _what ifs_ and _maybes._ She was going to relax and let loose with some friends. That’s all.

“C’mere, Weiss!” Ruby patted the couch next to her, beaming. “What d’you wanna watch?”

“Do I get a choice?” Weiss asked wryly, making her way across the room, stepping carefully between the pillows blanketing the floor. “I’m ignorant of what films one watches on a sleepover.”

“Well, since you didn’t do this when you were little,” Ruby began, “and kinda didn’t have a real childhood, I figured we’d watch some kids’ cartoons. Like, Disney stuff.”

“While Disney is a giant corporation no better than the rest,” said Blake, “their films invoke nostalgia in me. Besides, the animation in the golden age movies is really good.”

“Which is why I say we watch _El Dorado.”_ Yang grinned. She had the same smile as her sister.

 _“The Road to El Dorado_ is Dreamworks, not Disney, Yang.”

“No matter who made it, Blake, the flick gives me mad bisexual panic.”

Weiss cocked her head. “What, like gay panic? The hate crime?”

“No, Weiss,” Blake said gently. “Although I can see why you might think that.”

“What I mean is that there’s hot dudes and hot chicks in the movie,” Yang said, “and there’s a lotta homoerotic tension between the leading men, and they’re both into this girl, so, as a bisexual--”

“I get it,” Weiss said, waving a hand. “But is there a single person in this room who _isn’t_ bi?”

Nobody spoke up.

Blake shrugged. “I’m pansexual, but, like, close enough.”

Weiss nodded. “Huh.”

“Wanna get this slumber party started?” Yang asked. 

Ruby whooped. 

* * *

In her defense, Weiss _wanted_ to pay attention to the movie. It was clearly a solid part of Ruby and Yang’s childhoods together, given the amount of times they said a character’s line in sync with them. Even Blake was watching, not reading something on her phone or anything. It made Weiss feel like even more of a jerk for focusing more on the contact between herself and the other girls.

Was this normal? Did most girls feel the way Weiss did, squeezed between three unfairly attractive women? She was inexperienced in physical contact, sure, but Weiss was reasonably confident that the skin-to-skin contact between her shoulder and Ruby’s shouldn't feel electric. Beyond that, the place where her thigh met Yang’s tingled with excitement. Worst of all was Blake, sitting on the pile of pillows at Weiss’s feet. Her head didn’t block Weiss’s view, but she found she wished it did so that she could bury her face in those silky, raven curls.

“Are you comfortable, Weiss?” Ruby asked. Her silver eyes brimmed with concern.

“I’m fine,” Weiss lied. She was not fine, but that didn’t mean she wanted this to stop. Ever.

“Since you mention it, though,” said Blake, “I’d like to cuddle with my girlfriend. Mind making some room on the couch?”

“Not at all!” Ruby beamed. “Yang, wanna share Weiss?”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Yang laughed. “You’ll see. It’s nothing bad, I promise. Stand up?”

Weiss frowned, but did as she was told. Yang slid into her spot as Blake curled up next to her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. The casual intimacy of the action nearly sent Weiss’s head spinning. 

“Aight, sit your ass down, Schnee.” Yang patted her thigh. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yup.” Yang popped the _p._ “Half of you on Rubes, half on me.”

“I’m not sure about this,” Weiss said. Yang’s thigh was so much bigger than Ruby’s. She could get comfortable there, certainly, but…

“It’ll be fine, Weiss.” Ruby smiled.

That damn smile made up her mind for her. Weiss rolled her eyes and slid into the sisters’ collective lap, taking care to ensure her nightgown didn’t rise up. She leaned back, her bare arm brushing against Ruby’s, and she struggled to maintain a neutral expression. “I’m not crushing either of you, am I?”

“Nah,” Yang said.

“I can handle it!”

“Seriously, because if I am, I can totally just move, it’s fine--”

“Just watch the movie, Snowflake.”

Weiss hesitantly leaned back against Ruby. She had to be uncomfortable, no? Weiss was small and slender, but she was far from light. Her body was composed of tightly corded muscle. Ruby, with her soft, plush frame, her adorable little love handles and enough fat to support a pillowy bust surely couldn’t handle her weight for long. Even if she was half a head taller than Weiss, with broad, gently sloped shoulders…

“I’m okay,” Ruby whispered into Weiss’s ear. She tried not to shiver. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Sorry that I’ve never done this sort of thing before,” Weiss said. It came out harsher than she’d intended. 

Ruby giggled. “All the more reason to make it up now.” 

Slowly, Weiss let her body relax. Her muscles uncoiled, and she melted into Ruby’s shoulder. She started to get back into the movie, laughing at the jokes, following the plot, admiring the colorful animation. This was nice. This was cuddling _._

After a while, Weiss spoke. “So this is normal?”

“What is?” Ruby asked.

Weiss shrugged. “This. Contact. Touching.”

“Mhm,” Ruby affirmed. “Perfectly normal.”

“I see.”

“It’s not your fault it’s new to you,” Ruby said. “It’s unfair. You deserved a normal childhood. This is what friends do.”

Weiss digested her words. She imagined if this were normal for her. What it would have been like if she’d stayed over at Ruby’s as a child, back in middle or high school. The two of them cuddling on the couch watching cartoons, pigging out on chocolate, falling asleep at 4:00 A.M. Her heart ached with longing.

Whatever. She had it now. She was never letting go.

* * *

“Man, I’m beat,” Yang yawned. 

“Remarkable how tired you get doing nothing but staring at a screen,” Blake remarked. “Just sitting here, turning off your brain.”

“How many movies was that again?”

“ _El Dorado, Hercules, Mulan…”_ Ruby counted on her fingers. “Six?”

“Jeez,” said Yang.

“What’s the sleeping situation?” Blake asked.

Weiss bit her lip. “To the best of my understanding, don’t people just fall asleep wherever they please during a sleepover?”

Yang laughed. “I mean, we can, if you want.”

“I’d rather not, but in the interest of an authentic experience--”

“We’ve got two beds and four of us,” Ruby said. “We just gotta pair up, um, if you’re comfortable with that.”

Weiss swallowed. “Yeah, um--”

“Blake and I are bigger and heavier than you two. It’d probably be better for us to take the bottom bunk.”

“That’s cool with me,” Blake nodded.

“Okay, great! Weiss, looks like you’ll be up top with me!”

“I, okay?”

Before she knew it, Weiss’s teeth were all brushed and flossed and she found herself being spooned by a soft, sleepy Ruby. She would have shifted to the edge of the bed to give the other girl space, but she didn’t want to risk falling six feet to the floor in her sleep, even if it was covered in pillows. So there she was, wrapped in Ruby’s arms, in Ruby’s bed, under Ruby’s blankets. She was too hot. That had to be why Weiss’s face was red and her palms were sweaty. Ruby’s body heat radiated through her pajamas, through Weiss’s nightgown, reflected back by the blankets. 

“G’nite, Weissy,” Ruby whispered. Weiss’s thighs clenched.

Despite the hour, Weiss could hardly close her eyes. She could hear Ruby’s soft breathing as she slept, feel the warm exhale of air against the back of her neck. It faded into the background, melding with the breath of the other girls into a pleasant white noise. Just as Weiss’s heart rate was starting to slow, Ruby shifted, pulling her closer, squeaking adorably in her sleep, and Weiss’s face burned. She could feel Ruby’s breasts pressing against her back. She tried not to think about it too hard.

“I like this,” Weiss whispered to herself. It was a private affirmation, but that made it no less important.

She was confident there was no way she could fall asleep like this. Every time she closed her eyes, she became more aware of Ruby’s body pressed against her own. Her pajama-clad leg between Weiss’s bare thighs. Her arm wrapped protectively around Weiss’s lower chest. Her breath against her neck. Her body heat.

Her.

This was normal, Weiss thought. Human contact. She couldn’t believe what she’d been missing out on. There was safety here. Comfort. Warmth. Everything she’d never known at Schnee Manor. 

The warmth enveloped her, and Weiss felt her mind drifting. Wondering how it would’ve felt to snuggle and fall asleep like this with Ruby when they were younger. If they would have giggled and whispered jokes and promises to one another until dawn. If it would have been wholly innocent until Ruby started transitioning and Weiss’s lesbianism reared its ugly head, or if compulsory heterosexuality would have kept presumed-male Ruby in a separate bed. No, Weiss was bisexual, she had to be, she had to be, right?

“I’m lesbian,” Weiss whispered, half asleep, and knew it to be true.


End file.
